


Утес

by Krayn_Aletale



Series: Сборник «Омега Ганнибал» от TCbook [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Family time, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Ганнибал, где ты?!
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Сборник «Омега Ганнибал» от TCbook [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244525
Kudos: 6





	Утес

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cliff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098101) by [TCbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook). 

На берегу озера, загорая в своих белоснежных плавках и солнцезащитных очках, Ганнибал был похож на ожившую мечту. Это был первый летний отдых, который они проводили вместе с момента появления в их жизнях ребенка; высоко в небе светило солнце, а Эбби в ярко-голубом купальнике и плавательных нарукавниках бросала камешки в воду. Уилл разделывал их обед, наблюдая за этой сценой из дома.

Изготовленный из твердых каменных пород и натурального дерева, их коттедж являл собой прекрасную работу архитекторов и строителей и был достаточно благоустроенным и большим даже для десяти человек, впрочем, именно это оказалось для Ганнибала решающим аргументом в принятии решения о покупке. Им также принадлежала часть озера с причалом, где Уилл мог ловить рыбу и привязывать лодку, и три трамплина в голове пирса с выходом в глубокую воду для тренировок Ганнибала и свободного плавания.

Вновь окинув взглядом семью, альфа едва не порезал ладонь, подобно аперитиву, выпивая вид мужа, поднимающегося с мягкого шезлонга и идущего к берегу, плавно покачивая бедрами. Словно Ганнибал знал, когда Уилл наблюдает за ним, он изящно потянулся на солнце и поправил плавки с звучным шлепком прежде, чем пойти к дочери.

Уилл вновь сосредоточился на обеде, нарезая оставшиеся овощи и очищая рабочие поверхности, когда резкий звук пронзил его в самое сердце: Эбби кричала.

— Папа! Папа! Помоги!

Немедля ни мгновения, Уилл поспешил на зов своего ребенка, быстро пересекая причал, но ни омегу, ни дочери нигде не было видно, и его обдало холодным потом, а сердце гулко забилось в груди.

«Я привязал лодку к пристани? Может она прыгнула на нее…», «Где Ганнибал?! Вдруг она упала с лодки — она же не умеет плавать!» — думал Уилл о тысячах вещей, которые могли произойти за те пять секунд, что понадобились ему, чтобы добраться до причала… А затем он увидел трамплины. Недолго думая, Уилл решил, что Эбби, должно быть, поднялась на самую высокую площадку, пока папа не смотрел, и теперь не могла спуститься. Перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек за раз, он рванул вверх по лестнице, дважды едва не соскользнув из-за потных от волнения за свою малышку ладоней.

Добравшись до самого высокого трамплина, Уилл столкнулся с Ганнибалом, заглушающим смех рукой.

— Ганнибал! Где-что-где Эбби?!

Ганнибал указал на воду, где их прекрасная трехлетняя дочка радостно плещется в воде, как маленькая русалочка.

— Сюрприз, папа! — взвизгнула она, поплыв к берегу, и с высоты Уилл получил лучший вид для обзора ее новоприобретённого навыка.

Уилл оглянулся на покрасневшего мужа, который несомненно организовал это.

— Она научилась плавать.

— Я научил ее. Не мог рисковать ею в озере, поэтому мы тренировались, пока ты рыбачил. Мы хотели показать тебе.

Ганнибал сиял нежностью и выглядел гордым тем, что научил дочь плавать и нырять. Волоски на его теле от пояса плавок до груди светились в ярких солнечных лучах, а загорелая кожа выглядела практически съедобной для альфы, _почти_ забывшего волнение, пронзающее его при подъеме наверх.

С улыбкой покачав головой, Уилл преодолел оставшиеся несколько ступенек, отделяющих его от теплого, зацелованного солнцем омеги. Их тела плотно прижались друг к другу, позволяя альфе почувствовать жар кожи Ганнибала даже через рубашку, а руки распахнулись в объятиях. Уткнувшись в изгиб шеи пары, Уилл вдохнул свежий и теплый, подобно райскому, аромат, совершенно не изменившийся с момента их первой встречи, и почувствовал, как он обнюхивает альфу в ответ. Сместившись, чтобы посмотреть на Ганнибала, Уилл коснулся губами его губ, вкус которых похож на чистейшую амброзию.

Омега позволил ускользнуть тихому звуку, предназначенному лишь для его пары и заставляющий сердце Уилла биться чаще от этого и того, что он собирается сделать дальше.

— Расплата, — прошептал Уилл прежде, чем сделать короткий шаг, опрокидывая их с края трамплина.

Они падали, словно это был самый высокий утес, обнимая друг друга — альфа прижимал омегу к груди те секунды, пока они летели вниз. Одновременно с этим Эбби на берегу взвизгнула от волнения.

Выходя из воды, Уилл смеялся, а Ганнибал кипел от ярости из-за неожиданного погружения.

Но смех оборвался внезапно, чем Уилл заслужил приподнятую бровь от мужа.

— Мой телефон был в кармане.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение!  
Пожалуйста, поддержите Автора, нажав «Kudos <3» на странице оригинального фанфика :)  
Приходите поздороваться с автором в Twitter @tc_book или Tumblr @tcbook !


End file.
